


An Air That Kills

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilery drabble for episode 7.01 <i>Down Among The Fearful</i> Part 2.</p><p> </p><p>Slight warning for reference to scene of violence in the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Air That Kills

**Author's Note:**

> Serious spoilers for episode 7.01 _Down Among The Fearful_ Part 2. Title comes from AE Housman's _A Shropshire Lad_ , quoted in the episode.

I almost lost him today.

Went cold inside when I saw that hypodermic sticking out of his neck. I was paralysed to the spot, unable to move. Felt sure he was a goner – saw it with Vicki, didn’t I? Dead in seconds. 

I thought that would be James, that I was gonna have to watch him die right there in front of me, with not a bloody thing I could do about it. 

He survived, thank the God he believes in and I don’t.

He’s alive – but ( _I don’t think I want to_ ) it looks like I’m losing him anyway.


End file.
